


на вид, на вкус

by ebobulochka, fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Whole Cake Island Arc Spoilers, they are precious and i love them so much, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020
Summary: — Послушай, — сказал он и замолчал; одна его рука дёрнулась поочерёдно сначала к карману, затем к шарфу. — Я не... Я здесь не для того, чтобы в чём-то тебя обвинять.— Тогда зачем ты здесь?Пудинг сделала глубокий вдох. Он не знал о её предательстве. Не мог знать.— Соломенная Шляпа, — произнёс Катакури так, словно не ронял бомбы вместо слов.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri & Charlotte Pudding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: 1 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	на вид, на вкус

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sight, Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366532) by [grainjew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainjew/pseuds/grainjew). 



Катакури проиграл бой.

Помня уверенность Санджи в своём капитане, Пудинг, наверное, не должна была чувствовать такое неверие — и всё же. Она, в конце концов, была одной из Шарлотта, пусть фактически и предала семью сегодня, и для любого Шарлотта Катакури был олицетворением непобедимого, вторым после Мамы.

_Катакури проиграл бой._

В течение следующей недели, пока они медленно разгребали и убирали последствия переполоха, вызванного вторжением пиратов-выскочек, Пудинг начала ловить себя на том, что пялится на Катакури — как он мог _проиграть_? — так же неприкрыто, как Мама пялится на вкусняшки. По крайней мере, именно такое чувство у неё возникало, когда он оборачивался и смотрел в ответ, и что-то нечитаемое мелькало в его лице.

Именно в один из таких моментов, когда этот ворующий чужое будущее взгляд обжигал лицо так, будто Катакури мог видеть сквозь чёлку её третий глаз, а ещё глубже — её предательство, именно тогда, отводя глаза, она заметила торчащую из его кармана чёрную шляпу, до нелепого крохотную в сравнении с его фигурой. Взгляд почему-то зацепился за неё, и лишь спустя целых три минуты она осознала, что в такой же был Соломенная Шляпа на той катастрофической свадьбе.

...Интересно. Катакури не собирал трофеи — и кроме того, напомнила она себе с изумлением, стремительно становившимся привычным, в этот раз именно он потерпел поражение.

Несколько дней спустя в дверь Пудинг постучали.

Она пригладила чёлку, прикрывая третий глаз, а оставшиеся на виду потёрла, убеждая себя, что вовсе не плакала. Убедившись, что маска сидит прочно, она сделала вдох и отвернулась от своего ручного зеркальца к двери.

— Входите!

Дверь со скрипом открылась, и внутрь собственной персоной зашёл Катакури. Пригнулся, проходя сквозь проём, и закрыл её за собой.

— Брат Катакури?

Пудинг заставила себя разжать пальцы на ручке зеркальца и опустить его на стол. Почему он...

— Ты странно ведёшь себя в последнее время, — сказал Катакури бесстрастно.

Проклятье. Если уж заметил даже Катакури, который едва её знал... дела были плохи. Но, опять же — это ведь был Катакури. Иногда казалось, что он знает вообще всё, хоть Мама и была уверена, что роль всезнающей достанется Пудинг, ребёнку с кровью трёхглазых. И ещё он проиграл бой.

И всё же, если он заметил, то наверняка заметили и другие. Ей было просто необходимо научиться контролировать свои перепады настроения.

Убедившись, что самая невинная, самая чарующая улыбка всё ещё играет на губах (рука дёрнулась за зеркальцем прежде, чем Пудинг успела себя остановить), она спросила:

— О чём это ты?

Он молча уставился на неё. Совершенно нечестно.

— Не пытайся, — произнёс он наконец, предугадывая то, что она ещё даже не решила совершить.

— _Что_.

Не будь он неуязвимым (уже нет) Братом Катакури, она бы в него уже нож воткнула.

— Ты собиралась закричать. Это было бы непродуктивно.

Закричать? Да ударить его она собиралась! Она продолжала улыбаться, но руки наполовину сжались в кулаки. Вот же раздражающий брат.

— Послушай, — сказал он и замолчал; одна его рука дёрнулась поочерёдно сначала к карману, затем к шарфу. — Я не... Я здесь не для того, чтобы в чём-то тебя обвинять.

— Тогда зачем ты здесь?

Пудинг сделала глубокий вдох. Он не знал о её предательстве. Не мог знать. А если и знал, она могла бы подправить ему эти воспоминания. Ну, то есть, она бы не смогла, конечно, одолеть его, но способ точно существовал. Он не был неуязвимым. У неё и доказательство было. Его уже победили однажды.

— Соломенная Шляпа, — произнёс Катакури так, словно не ронял бомбы вместо слов.

У Пудинг разом опустело в голове.

— Он сказал, что однажды вернётся, — продолжил Катакури. — Я спросил, и он сказал, что вернётся и победит нашу мать.

Дрожащий выдох сам по себе, без разрешения, сорвался с её губ.

— И ты думаешь, ему это удастся? — спросила она с язвительным сарказмом. Что там её предательство — вот это уже совсем выходило за рамки. За какие-нибудь рамки.

— Да, думаю. — Лицо Катакури сложилось во что-то, что на другом человеке могло бы быть улыбкой. — Ничего меньшего от этого человека я бы и не ждал.

Пудинг уставилась на него в поисках подвоха, но на её памяти Катакури всегда, в отличие от неё самой, был донельзя прямолинеен.

— Он уже совершил невозможное, когда сумел сбежать из Тотлэнда. Почему не ждать от него невозможного вновь?

— И ты явился, чтобы сообщить мне, что ты на это надеешься? — от потрясения Пудинг уже не могла уследить за своими эмоциями, и голос её теперь разгладился до монотонности, от которой ей самой было не по себе.

— Да.

Он оставался неподвижен.

— _Почему?_ — она услышала, как собственный голос надламывается на полуслове под тяжестью её неверия.

Он всё ещё не двигался.

— Может, я тебя понимаю.

Она не могла прочесть его, и это приводило в ужас.

— Так... — Она закрыла рот, зажмурила глаза, попыталась уложить всё в голове. А затем, поддавшись порыву, в последнее время ставшим до тревожного привычным, Пудинг отвела со лба чёлку и уставилась на Катакури всеми тремя глазами. — Ты считаешь меня монстром?

Он встретил её взгляд своим — обычным взглядом пары глаз. Напряжение искрило в воздухе, и всё же в его лице странным образом не различалось ни следа отвращения. Она сложила руки домиком, сдавив вместе кончики пальцев, словно это могло сгладить тревогу от ожидания ответа.

Но вместо ответа Катакури поднял руку и сдёрнул с лица шарф. Стежки с обеих сторон его лица шли до самого рта: слишком широкого, переполненного чудовищными, уродливо торчащими наружу зубами.

— А ты меня? Разве я не омерзительное отродье?

Ох.

Пудинг быстро вернула лицу нейтральное выражение, но было уже поздно. Она знала, что Катакури видел её мимолётные потрясение и ужас, потому что всё это время, когда смотрел на неё, смотрел сквозь неё, смотрел прямиком в её будущее, он ждал этой секунды, предчувствуя эти изумление, разочарование, презрение.

— Я...

И теперь, когда первое впечатление схлынуло, её затопило совершенно другое чувство — облегчение, лишающее сил настолько, что руки безвольно падали, а веки опускались. Катакури был таким же. Непобедимый, совершенный, безупречный Катакури был таким же, как она, прятал за жалким куском ткани свой разверстый, как открытая рана, рот, свои страхи затравленного ребёнка. Идеальный Катакури был таким же, как она.

— Он, похоже, так не посчитал, — сказал Катакури, накрывая рукой карман, в котором носил ту чёрную шляпу. — Соломенная Шляпа. Моя собственная сестра начала надо мной издеваться, а он даже внимания не обратил, только и продолжал снова и снова пытаться одержать верх. — Он запустил руку в волосы, привалился неожиданно к стене.

— Флампе? — спросила Пудинг слабо. Чтобы Катакури — и опирался на что-то. Он ведь проиграл в бою, напомнила она себе. Его рот — чудовищная пасть, он не совершенен. И проиграл.

Он кивнул, вытащил наконец из кармана эту непримечательную чёрную шляпу и принялся вертеть в руках, разглядывая.

Пудинг снова отвела прядки от глаз и уставилась на него снизу вверх, отмечая кривые шрамы возле стежков, отсутствие морщин, которые обычно появляются от смеха в уголках рта. Он был одним из первых детей Мамы, сейчас ему было почти пятьдесят. Неужели он никогда не смеялся?

— Санджи, — сказала она, осторожно проводя пальцами возле третьего глаза. — Я собиралась его убить, а он взял и назвал _это_ прекрасным.

— Так вот что произошло, — сказал Катакури спокойно, будто она ему отчёт подала, а не раскрыла причину того, что терзало её уже неделю.

Пудинг подавила желание закричать.

И снова сдавила вместе пальцы, крепко зажмурив все три глаза.

— Знаешь, это ведь я им помогла, — прошептала она темноте под веками, опустив голову. — Я помогла им сбежать. Санджи, Шиффон и я испекли тот торт вместе.

На секунду между ними повисла тяжёлая, гнетущая тишина — а затем:

— Соломенная Шляпа, разумеется, владеет Королевской волей — как-то рассеянно сообщил Катакури. — Флампе пыталась вмешаться в наш бой, чтобы ему пришлось тяжелее, и я, действуя с врагом заодно, вырубил свою собственную сестру.

Пудинг вскинула голову и уставилась широко раскрытыми глазами:

— Ты?!

— Она видела мой рот. — Катакури беспомощно пожал плечами. — И как возросло моё уважение к Соломенной Шляпе.

— Мне... наверное, лучше не высказываться, учитывая, что я сделала, — сказала Пудинг. Позволила себе наконец взять зеркальце со стола, поднести к лицу и взглянуть на свои три глаза. Оценить их вид критериями доброты и оскорблений.

— Ах да, — произнёс Катакури. — Позволь, я возьму его ненадолго?

Пудинг не отвела глаз от своего отражения.

— Я не смотрел... не видел своего лица уже очень давно, — добавил он. Пудинг подняла взгляд над краем зеркала и увидела, как он почти нерешительно тянет руку. — Хочется попробовать понять, что именно Соломенная Шляпа счёл таким неважным.

— А. — Пудинг встала и подошла к нему, протягивая зеркальце. — Конечно, держи.

— Спасибо, — сказал Катакури, осторожно его забирая. В глаза бросилось, каким до нелепого крохотным оно выглядело в его руках — а точнее, в пальцах, потому что он зажал его между большим и указательным и теперь водил рукой, пытаясь найти угол, с которого можно было увидеть в отражении как можно больше.

Они стояли так некоторое время, и когда Катакури опустил руку и снова взглянул на неё, какая-то новая умиротворённость читалась в его лице.

— Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне на полдник? — спросил он; голос граничил с неуверенностью. — К столу будут пончики.

Почему-то его острая улыбка совсем перестала быть страшной.

Пудинг моргнула — и почувствовала, как на её собственном лице тоже расцветает улыбка, на этот раз настоящая и пугающе искренняя.

— С радостью, Брат Катакури.


End file.
